The Light that Fell
by CrystalPhoenixFlames
Summary: On the way back from the cemetary, Ren finds Ari, a shaman from the past. Will the gang help her return to her own time before it's too late? Finished!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Hiroyuki Takei and whoever else do.

* * *

"Long ago in Ancient Japan, it was said that a great shaman came into being by the name of Shiro Kitsune. Shiro traveled all over Ancient Japan and had a reputation as an exorcist and spirit handler. Countless people hired Shiro and in a short amount of time, he became very rich. He married a noblewoman from Kyoto and it was rumored that they had a child: a girl. In the meantime, nobles at the court of Kyoto began worrying that the shaman would one day decide to take control of the Japanese government and overthrow the nobles. They plotted against Shiro and decided to invite him to a special dinner next a river. During the dinner, one of the nobles took Shiro to the river and while pretending to chat in order to distract him, another pushed the unfortunate shaman into the river, where he was swept downstream and never seen again. Assassins who were hired by the nobles then murdered Shiro's wife. However, they were unable to find the girl. All they found was a diminishing blue fire and the crumpled up remains of a book…"

Yoh yawned, "Nice story Manta," Manta sighed. He knew this would be Yoh's reaction.

"I did a little searching, and I thought that this was kind of interesting. Don't you want to find out what happened to Shiro Kitsune's daughter?" Manta asked, hoping to get a positive reply from Yoh.

"Nah, its okay. Hey, it happened like 2,000 years ago so why worry," Yoh put on his headphones and started humming. Manta sighed again and looked at Horohoro.

"What do you think of it?" he asked.

"I don't know…" the blue-haired boy said. He just continued to stare at the television that was on. At the moment, Anna came in and threw Horohoro out the window.

"What did I say about taking the T.V.?" she yelled after him as she switched the channel and watched her show. Tamao and Pirika came in and sat next to Anna to watch with her. Manta, defeated, took out a book to read.

Meanwhile Ren prepared to walk back from the cemetery where he was spending a little time alone. 'Horohoro and the others are so annoying,' he thought. Night was approaching, and suddenly a great light fell from the sky and landed behind a hill with an explosion nearby. Ren ran to see what the commotion was all about. Up ahead, a figure of a girl laid unmoving on the ground.

"Oh, gee its only a girl," he said, half ready to leave the girl unconscious on the ground. Ren looked at the girl's face. She had light blue hair and was dressed in a white kimono. He sighed and carefully picked her up. Ren headed back to Yoh's house.

Back at the old inn, Horohoro teased Ren when he came back with his load. "Who is she?" he asked mockingly as Horohoro looked at the girl and suddenly blushed.

"Found her at the graveyard. Fell from the sky. Any more questions?" Ren said, daring someone else to ask something. Everyone started arguing until Anna yelled at everyone to be quiet and made Ren take the girl upstairs to a spare room. It was getting late.

"Look, we'll solve this mystery tomorrow, but everyone get ready to sleep right now!" Anna shouted above all the racket. "It's like you want to wake her up!" The crowd dispersed.

About an hour later, Ren stared at the ceiling wondering about the stranger. "Who could she be?" he thought as he turned around and fell asleep. Outside, the wind softly blew and the leaves rustled under the crescent moon.


	2. That Night Long Ago

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Ari opened her eyes. She was lying in some type of weird room. There were odd contraptions all over the floor and a tiny "door" to the sunny outside. "Where… am I?" muttered the girl. The screen door slid open and Anna stood with everyone behind her. 

"So you're awake," Anna said, her penetrating eyes studying Ari. "Lets start this slowly. What's your name?" Ari hesitated before she answered.

"My name is Ari Kitsune. Who are all of you?" asked Ari. Everyone introduced themselves casually except for Horohoro who was blushing, and Ren who had an odd look on his face. "Why is that door so tiny?" Ari pointed to the window, "Does it lead to the outside?"

"It's called a window," said Manta. 'Kitsune…' he thought. He suddenly remembered the story he read yesterday to Yoh and Horohoro. "Where are you from?" Manta asked curiously.

"The last time I remember, I was at Kyoto…" said Ari. "Oh no! The spell!" Everyone stared at her.

"What spell?" inquired Manta. A thought hit him. "Wait, you must be, but it's impossible… Are you Shiro Kitsune's daughter?" Everyone's head turned to Manta.

"If she is Shiro's daughter then she must be at least 2,000 years old!" exclaimed Yoh. "Fill us in here."

Ari looked out the window. "That night, long ago…" she whispered…

-Flashback- 

"Ari, quickly, take this and read the spell," whispered a blond haired woman with bright blue eyes." She shoved Ari into the room and closed the door. Several men dressed in black confronted the mother.

"Mother!" yelled Ari. She couldn't get the door open. Ari opened the book and read, holding a glowing green necklace above the book…

Earth of the lizard open the portal,

Fire of the dragon release the soul,

Wind of the phoenix unlock the gate,

Water of the serpent carry me through…

She blacked out…

-End of flashback-

"So that's why you don't know about windows," Horohoro joked.

"I must go back…" said Ari.

"But why? Going back only means that they will chase you again," Yoh said. "Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"You don't understand anything do you Yoh?" Ren snapped. "That is an old spelled used by shamans of the past in order to pass through time. However the shaman can only stay in another time period instead her own for a little less than a month or else…"

"Or else what?" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Or else she will die and her soul will be devoured…"

"Okay, then we'll help you get back? How's that sound," Yoh said cheerfully.

"It's not that easy," Ren said again, sounding a little more annoyed than usual. "In order to return, you must find the item that was glowing while you were reading the spell. It should be at the place you left, which was in Kyoto. Then you must return to the place you landed and recite the spell again. That will be the graveyard."

"So we have to go on foot to Kyoto to pick up a necklace and come back in less than two weeks. Lets go!" Horohoro and Yoh yelled. They raced out the door.

"Not so fast!" yelled Anna as they stopped and fell down the stairs. "You seem to be forgetting to pack. We leave tomorrow." She turned to Ari. "Even if we are on a schedule, you need to rest. One day won't mean a thing."

Ari nodded and smiled, "Thank you…"


	3. Someone's Here

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

That day everyone packed for the journey. All they did was throw several clothes into a backpack each. Horohoro carried all the food. Ari watched the others as they packed. Occasionally she would ask questions such as "What is that?" (Points at the table.) At noontime, everyone sat down for lunch. Pirika and Tamao were to stay behind to take care of the inn.

"Yum, this is good," Ari said as she gulped down the rice. Anna had lent her a kimono with a blue sash as Ari's old one was very faded. Yoh thought of something fun to do during the late afternoon.

"I know! Why don't we go into the city and shop?" Yoh announced. "It might be the only time you can see some real cool stuff from our time."

"Um, okay," muttered Ari, looking down.

"Great! Who wants to come?" Yoh yelled happily.

"I'll go!" Horohoro and Manta said at once. The other girls declined with a look from Anna. Only Ren was left.

"I'm coming," he muttered, looking away from everyone's stares. About an hour later everyone skipped to town. Horohoro walked next to Ari, trying to make a conversation.

"So, how's life back then?" he asked energetically.

"Not much. If you were a noble you gambled from waking till sleeping. If you were a peasant, than you would work in the fields from when the sun rises from the horizon until it crashes down upon the sea."

"No fights or shamans then?"

"There are plenty of samurai who fight for show. The real battles were between shamans. Mother once told me that Father disapproved of fighting, but if he wanted to he could have easily defeated all of the other shamans. He performed many exorcisms and handled countless spirits so his mana was very powerful." While Ari talked with Horohoro, Ren walked behind them, catching every word.

At the city, a particular shop caught Ari's eye. There were many wooden swords and staffs. Ari picked up a silver wooden staff. The salesperson eyed her choice. "100,000 yen, if you want to buy it. Free if you can defeat me in a match with it," he snickered.

"Okay," said Ari cheerfully as the two went outside.

"Are you crazy!" Ren and Horohoro yelled. Ari looked at them with her purple eyes.

"I'll be okay," Ari reassured them. The salesperson laughed.

"I'm the best there is when it comes to staff fighting. Bring it on!" He swung at Ari. His staff hit air. A silver staff came from below and tripped the man. He fell heavily. The man got slowly to his feet. "Wow you're good, but I'm only getting warmed up." They swung at each other for another five minutes. Ari dodged every blow the man threw at her and she tripped the guy ten times. "That's it. You win. I give up," the man said.

Tamao saw Ari's prize during dinner. "Wow, how much did it cost?" she asked. Horohoro broke off describing the amazing battle (from his point of view). After dinner everyone went off to bed. Yoh motioned for Ren to go outside with him.

"Did you feel it?" Yoh muttered.

"Yes, I did… Someone is here… from another time…" Ren answered as he thought he saw Ari on the roof. At that moment the bushes moved. They ran to catch the culprit but found nothing. Ren looked back at the roof and no one was there…


	4. Not Really Alone

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

The group departed early in the morning for Kyoto. Wind whipped the leaves around in circles and the trees danced under the red dawn. Everyone ended up walking except for Ari who rode on Ren's horse, asleep. Ren was guiding the reins. Horohoro yawned. "So how long is this going to take anyway?" he complained. "Why can't I ride on the horse?"

They walked for several hours until Ari woke up and decided to walk too, next to Ren. Horohoro didn't look very happy with this, but for some reason kept his mouth shut. Instead, he fell behind next to Yoh who chuckled. "Aren't you going to say something about those two?" Yoh teased Horohoro.

"I will in a minute, but I need a word with you," Horohoro said, lowering his voice to a whisper. Manta tried to eavesdrop. "We're being followed."

"I knew that yesterday; was talking with Ren," Yoh answered casually as Horohoro became awestruck.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled a little too loudly. Ari and Ren turned around.

"It's normal to keep secrets from you," Ren said, snickering.

"How did you know we were talking?" Horohoro said, confused.

"Someone two miles from hear could have heard you," Ren mocked Horohoro

Something in the trees rustled and Ari turned around. "Anything wrong? I'll protect you!" said Horohoro as he knocked Ren out of the way. Ren grumbled and oddly decided to not push back.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Ari as she concentrated on her walking. A dark figure spied on the group from the tree.

That night, they camped out on top of a hill overlooking a clear lake. Horohoro gulped down his bowl of soup. "Wow Ari, you really know how to cook a good camping meal."

"No, I'm just used to this sort of thing," she said as she looked away and blushed. Finally, everyone climbed into bed. Horohoro, Yoh, and Manta fell asleep instantly as Ren closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

Ren woke in the middle of the night to find Ari's sleeping bag empty. Panicking, he slid quietly out of his own sleeping bag and found Ari by the lakeside, staring into the clear water.

"Hey," he said, "What are you doing out here, you could catch a cold." Ren sat down beside Ari. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"You know don't you… How's it like to be all alone?" Ari said while still staring into the lake as if in a trance.

"Before I met Yoh, yes, I have been alone… but not anymore," Ren replied quietly. "It's so amazing how friendship erases anger."

Ari smiled sadly. "I wonder how it would be like… after I return. I don't know what I want. I can't possibly have revenge against the nobles who tried to murder me; I'm not strong enough. I always wondered if I will ever find someplace quiet and free." Silent tears fell down her cheek.

Ren had no idea what to say. "You're not alone. We're all be right here rooting you on. You'll be okay at the end…" he said, trying to comfort her.

"You really think so?" Ari turned to look at Ren. Their eyes met.

"Yes I do," Ren said. Ari turned back to watch the lake. After a time, she leaned against Ren, asleep. He carried her back to her bed…


	5. Rushing River

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

The group walked (and occasionally rode) for a few days until they reached the outskirts of Kyoto. Hundreds of houses and stores covered the city. As usual Horohoro was the first to overreact. "How in the world are we going to find that house?" he yelled at the others as they stared at the city in awe. This was their first time in Kyoto.

"Our house is along the river," Ari said. "It should be very easy to find, considering the fact that it might have been destroyed over the years." They hiked down the grassy hill and soon came upon many old homes. "We're close," Ari said, "but I can't seem to find it. This land has changed too much."

They searched for half and hour and came up with nothing. Fortunately, they met an old woman sitting in front of one of the ancient homes. Ari went up to her. "Ma'am, do you know of the house where Shiro Kitsune once dwelled?"

The woman looked at Ari, studying the young girl. She pointed to the left, next to the river.

"Thank you," said Ari as she started walking in the direction the woman pointed.

As she walked away, the woman spoke. "It has been said that the house is haunted. No one lives there anymore." Ari nodded. "Take care," the woman said. They walked until they came to a mansion covered with vines.

"Whoa! You were that rich?" Horohoro said with envy. "I wonder if there's still food."

"Let's make this quick," Ren mumbled. Ari led the group inside and they finally found her room. It was covered with a thick layer of dust and broken furniture. The gem was gone.

"Oh, no! Someone must have taken it!" Ari cried. Ren went to the table and took out a piece of paper wedged between the cracks. He handed it to Ari. "It says, 'If you ever want your little gem back, come and see me by the river.' Who is this person?"

At the lake, they met a man in a black robe. "So you're foolish enough to come meet me."

"Who are you?" Ari said.

He chuckled. "I am a shaman assassin, sent by nobles from the court of Kyoto. They promised me a great reward if I follow you here and end your life," he said casually. He took out a sword. "You will die here. Goodbye…" He sprang at Ari.

Ren jumped in front of Ari and blocked with his spear that he brought along. They exchanged a couple of blows and both jumped back, unscathed. Ari and the others joined the battle and the man dodged all of their blows. He knocked Horohoro to the ground and prepared to finish him off. Ari hit the shaman at that moment. He lost his balance and fell, the gem flying out from one of his pockets. Ren caught it.

The man got up and attempted to throw Ari into the river. "You will meet the same fate as your father!" he yelled. She moved aside as he ran for her and Ari chucked the shaman into the rushing river with her staff. She watched as the man sunk out of sight. Ren ran to Ari.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" she whispered as she looked at the river, in shock. "He… he's… gone…"


	6. Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Ari stared at the river without moving. 'I… killed someone,' she thought, completely shocked. Almost no one knew what to say. Horohoro absentmindedly kicked at a rock, Yoh kept his focus on the ground, Manta hummed, and Ren walked up to Ari.

"What's done cannot be reversed," Ren whispered into Ari's ear. "Sometimes the extreme is necessary and nothing can help it. He deserved his fate, taking on such a job." Ari nodded. "Here, this is yours," Ren said as he handed the necklace to Ari, who took it. It was a gracefully carved opal leaf, hung on a silver string.

"Let's go," she said. No one spoke a word until they were out of Kyoto. By then the shock had disappeared and everyone was acting normal again and was soon discussing the incident and asking questions.

"It looks like other shamans back then are capable of traveling through time," Yoh said.

"This may pose to be a problem," Manta agreed. "Do you think there are more?" he panicked.

"Bring them on!" Horohoro shouted. He turned to Ari, "Don't worry! Next time, we'll be ready!" However, the girl was deep in thought and did not hear Horohoro's words.

The group reached Yoh's house within four days. Ari had one more day until she had to return.

"So, any ideas?" Yoh ask. "Is there a way were can come with you?" Ari looked at him and the others.

"I have made my decision. I'm going back alone…" Ari said, feeling the breeze against her face.

"What?" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Well, I guess the best thing we could do now is invite you to stay with us one more night," Yoh said. Ari nodded.

That night during dinner, everyone had a good time, even though Ari was leaving the next day. They ate and ate and ate. Actually, only Horohoro ate and ate and ate. After that, they joked around and played games. Everyone went to bed late.

Ren got out of his room as soon as he was certain everyone was asleep. He crept down the stairs and went outside. Ren sat next to the artificial pond and stared at the reflection of the full moon upon it.

"You know you could catch a cold out here," a voice behind Ren made him turn. It was Yoh. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," responded Ren. He turned back to the pond.

"It's Ari isn't it?" Yoh chuckled. "You like her don't you?"

"Are you crazy! It's not like that!"

"Are you denying it?"

"No I'm not… Yes I am…"

Yoh sat down beside Ren. "Why don't you tell her then? Time's running out."

"That's the problem."

Yoh got up. "Well, if you don't tell her soon, then it'll be too late. I'm going to sleep; it's been a long day." Ren did not respond.

The next day everyone headed for the cemetery with Ari. A strong wind whipped the trees and the leaves around the headstones.

"Well," Ari muttered, "I guess it's time to say goodbye…"

"Take care," Yoh said. The others said casual goodbyes except for Horohoro, who was crying, and Ren, who said nothing at all. Yoh looked at him.

Ari stood on the grass, and looked at Ren. Their eyes met. She smiled and close her eyes, "Earth of the lizard open the portal, Fire of the dragon release the soul, Wind of the phoenix unlock the gate, Water of the serpent carry me through…" The necklace started glowing and Ari was gone.

Yoh sighed. 'It's too late now…' he thought as he looked at Ren, who had silently walked away.


	7. No Need for Words

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Yoh woke up around midnight. Ren's bed was empty. Yoh slipped downstairs and found Ren outside. "Out this late again?" Yoh said.

"Leave me alone," Ren responded.

"You should have told her when you had the chance."

"Don't remind me."

"The question is: what are you going to do about it?" Ren said nothing.

The next day, Ren didn't show up for breakfast. "Hey where's Ren?" Horohoro asked, still yawning.

"He went out early," Anna said.

Ren walked to the cemetery. 'This was where we first met,' he thought. Ren stopped at the spot where Ari left. He stood there, enjoying the wind on his face and recollected everything since he had met the girl. Sighing, Ren turned around to go back to Yoh's house and tripped over something on the ground. It was a half covered old wooden box.

"Strange, this wasn't here before." Ren dug up the box and opened it. Inside, there was a piece of paper and a familiar looking green necklace. He took out the letter with trembling hands and read it:

…Letter…

Dear Ren,

I know you would eventually find this box. This is the place where we first met after all. I write to assure that I have arrived in my time safely and I want to thank you for all you have done for me. I also want to tell you about everything after, just in case you are worrying.

After I arrived at Kyoto, the nobles found out about me attempted to hire more assassins. I moved here and they did not follow. I lived as the local shaman. The people here love it! I think I have finally found peace in this life.

As I am writing this, my spirit prepares to leave my body. This was the only way I know how to reach you. I won't have any descendents to pass this message on, so I write it to you: Ren, I love you, and I know you feel the same way. Take the necklace as a reminder and don't ever feel regret or sadness for me. I will wait forever for you, in heaven…

Love, Ari

…End of Letter…

Ren took the necklace and placed around his neck. "So she knew…" He smiled. "I guess in the end, there was no need for words after all…"

The End


End file.
